


The Lover, Lost and Weeping

by OriliumButtons



Category: Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon & Comics)
Genre: 3am poetry, Beast Wirt, Death, Fanpoem, Life is beautiful, Other, Poetry, Rebirth, and cruel, because i'm weak for both of them, he wants to marry the forest lol, hunger, i made one for the beast too, if you're immortal then you'd eventually have a second youth where you stop giving a fuck, life - Freeform, life is short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2020-03-08 23:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18905329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriliumButtons/pseuds/OriliumButtons
Summary: Basically: lots of feels and personifying a forest. Caretaker Au, based on @Antares8  's  series "The Pilgrim's Progress". Please go read!And other poems based on their works.





	1. Chapter 1

The Antler King, the Lover Who Missed;

kisses of the wood, with it's cherry lips.

 

_"Harrow, harrow, harrow not",_

his mournful song smooths the rot.

 

The lantern dark but the springy moss ‘s soft-

_"Toil up the soil's sodd, my turtle;_

_flow the honey, kiss the fuzzy moth_

_Under the ol moon we dance and glow_

_O we dance and grow_

_Come on ye wayward souls"_ -

 

and drinking down a colder hiss,

our Dark Pilgrim marches on.

 

(the Wood wakes from frost)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wirt is a tree baby. He be a-blooming.  
> (sorry it's so short!!)


	2. Complete the Cycle of Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A poem from that one line in Pilgrims Progress (@Antares8) that haunts me

If it moved, it was not sudden;  
if it stirred, it did not whimper  
it lay,  
a log  
a fallen trunk of iron-  
Suddenly-  
something new.


	3. Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A poem for The Beast at 3am

My limbs are heavy, weary;

my torso, a lead trunk.

I am wrapped in a cotton cocoon,

A suffocating fabric prison  
Soft jumper digging into my flesh in summer.  
The space is too still,  
waiting for breath, to breathe again, 

  
_**And I am hungry.**_


	4. To My Youth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking about Wirt learning to be a child again in his new nearly immortal life and then I found this old poem, and knew it fit.

So I went and bought a ball of wool  
A spoon, a crucifix  
I laid down on the moss - a brownie stool  
And prepared my heart to be fixed.

I found myself a needle and thread  
~~A nod to the spider's web~~  
Stuffed it full with words unsaid and cotton  
With aged paper and fairy tales forgotten-  
Moss so green and songs so sweet  
Til my heart was near a burstin'.

**_Here's to my youth, renewed!_ **


	5. Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Beast's Descent

frost and fading

the fading, fading, of the warmth

my bones are cold

and **heavy.**

tired, so tired, of being human.

leaves are falling, the air is

still-

there's still something else hanging

as I breathe out this chill.

_**Am I your Monster now?** _

**Author's Note:**

> Wirt is a tree baby. He be a-blooming.  
> (sorry it's so short!!)


End file.
